RED
by CielPhantomhivesSocks
Summary: Who knew that taking a stroll in the park could change your life forever.


**Just a brief warning before we start. **

**This is a SebaCiel, rated M fanfiction so if you're not into all of the lovely gayness then I suggest you back away now. **

**For those of you who do enjoy the lovely gayness, please read on.**

* * *

><p>Ciel had always believed that autumn was the most beautiful season - the distinct earthly smell; the carpet of red, orange and yellow leaves that crunched when trod upon and the fresh, crisp air were only some of the elements that contributed to its beauty. It was a chilly October evening when the eight-teen year old had decided to escape the confinements of RED and take a stroll through the park. He had been cooped up inside the club for four months now after being recently employed as a dancer and was beginning to feel smothered with the costume fittings and dance lessons.<p>

If it weren't the only way he could think of to support himself financially aside from running back to his parents which his pride just would not allow, he would surely quit without a second thought. But he refused to hear the dreaded 'I told you so.' and would much rather get paid buckets to shake his hips in skimpy outfits in front of dirty perverts for three hours every night.

A content sigh escaped slightly chapped lips as Ciel perched under a tree, letting his head loll to the side as he gazed off towards the pond where he watched the swans move back and forth, back and forth, sending him into some sort of hypnotic daze.

He was completely drained with Madame Red and Grell working him to the bone, the early morning practises and late-night shifts paired with the four hours of sleep he had been rationed to. His arms and legs felt like dead weights tied to his frail body and his eyelids were so heavy it was a fight to keep them open for more than half an hour at a time.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he had sat beneath the tree watching people walk past him and go about their life although he suspected at least an hour. Everything seemed to go by in a blur and mesh together as Ciel fought to stay awake but the beckoning of sleep was just all too tempting for the male and he found himself slipping away into unconsciousness and before he could do anything about it, he was completely submerged in the depths of sleep.

_**~~RED~~**_

The thumping of combat boots as they climbed the stairs was the only sound to be heard throughout the entire apartment complex as Sebastian struggled with his suitcase and boxes. Glaring holes through the back of the man who casually strolled in front of him not once offering an ounce of help, he followed the grey-haired figure to the third floor, ignoring the incoherent mutters and giggles that elicited from him until they reached apartment number twelve.

"Here you are. Ke ke ke," he chuckled, passing a small set of keys to Sebastian. "Enjoy your room and try not to make too much noise. Yes?" were the suggestive words that echoed throughout the hallway as the strange man trundled back down the hallway causing amber eyes to roll.

Taking a look at the doorway and Sebastian noted the peeling paint and wood that had been chipped out of it giving him the impression the interior of the apartment was not going to be a while lot better. Although, no one could really expect a five-star hotel for £150 a month.

Opening the door, Sebastian's nose was immediately assaulted by the distinct smell of neglect and slight dampness. Stepping inside, he took in the intenseness of the white walls that covered the hallway and shuffled through to the living and kitchen area which was a delightful shade of dirt but he was surprised to see that there was a fully-installed kitchen, sofa, coffee table and television already in place.

Moving through the to the bathroom, he noticed the immediate stench of dampness and mentally noted that he would have to get that seen to soon but aside from that, everything seemed fairly standard. There was a bath, a shower, a sink and a toilet; the shower/bath area was tiled around the walls while the rest were a light blue colour and the floor was white lino.

Aside from a storeroom and boiler cupboard, the only room left was the bedroom which was adorned with a bed, some storage and a desk. The only complaint Sebastian had about it was the questionable stains on the mattress but aside from that everything seemed alright - though, everything needed a very thorough clean. But for now, he would head outside and get to know the place.

**_~~RED~~_**

During his little exploration of the town, Sebastian had come across a bakery, a row of shops and a building titled 'RED' that he assumed to be some sort of nightclub or bar and he was now just approaching what seemed to be a park. He strode through the large iron gates and stuffed chilly hands into the pockets of his black jeans mentally scolding himself for not bringing a coat. It seemed that winter was on its way as the cool October air now had a sudden nip to it that caused goosebumps to collect along the male's muscular arms and neck.

Sebastian found himself in a peaceful state of serenity as he strolled through the park admiring the pond with more species of bird than he could count when he was suddenly tripped up by what he imagined to be a rock or root.

Snapping his head around to the offending object, Sebastian lined up a series of insults and indecencies to hurl at it but he was stopped when he noticed that the 'object' was not really an object but rather a person - a very beautiful one at that and he couldn't help but admire the boy adorned with the most unique slate-coloured hair, childish features and petit frame.

Sebastian soon became mesmerised by the sleeping form in front of him. Inquisitive amber eyes watched the small chest rise and fall at a steady pace before moving up to the relaxed face they were sporting. The person seemed so naive, so innocent and yet the eye patch they wore across their right eye gave a certain mysterious look to them which spiked Sebastian's curiosity and quicker than he could stop himself, he brought his hand up to cup the cherub face cracking a smile when the other male stirred before nuzzling into the warmth of his hand.

**_~~RED~~_**

A warm sensation on his left cheek stirred Ciel from his slumber and he reflexively sought out the source of the heat and buried his face deeper into it with a small sigh before he realised where he was and snapped his visible eye open resisting the urge to squeal when he was met by the distant-looking face belonging to an amber-eyed stranger who appeared to be stroking his cheek whilst watching him sleep.

Clearing his throat, Ciel caught the man's attention and watched with slight amusement when he ripped his hand away and stumbled backwards with a slight 'thud' when his poor bottom collided with the concrete.

"Can I help you, handsome?" Ciel asked, taking Sebastian by surprise with the question as he was not expecting it to come out of the younger males mouth. "Or are you just enjoying the view?"

Composing himself, Sebastian stood, towering over the rather vertically challenged individual in front of him. "I don't know." he said coolly as he backed the man up against the tree with a suggestive smirk present on his face. "Can you?"

Azure eyes widened in shock as the boldness of the man as his was back against the tree and the older male loomed over him, both his arms at the sides of Ciel's body - trapping him.

A concoction of fear, nervousness and excitement curdled within Ciel's stomach. He wasn't sure if this man was a ruthless murderer, rapist or some saddo with nothing better to do than take care of his cats but one thing Ciel was sure of was that this man screamed sex appeal. The way the tight, white t-shirt stretched across his toned torso and emphasised the muscles; the way those pools of rich amber stared straight into his eyes with a mysterious glint and the way his raven hair framed his face were enough for Ciel to feel his already tight jeans strain across his crotch.

Gulping, Ciel opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly cut off by the obnoxious ringing of his cellphone. A slight snigger left the man's thin lips and he backed away, freeing the younger male from the confinements of his arms.

Mentally cursing, Ciel dug out the cellphone and glared at the screen as across it, it read 'Alois' - a friend who worked alongside him at RED. The blonde bombshell had somewhat adopted him when he was hired at the club - he told him the rules, how to get better tips and how to get away with not wearing the corsets many other dancers were forced to wear. Ciel had tried them once but quickly realised that he would not have his insides squeezed out of him.

"Where are you?!" Alois voice screeched causing Ciel to have to hold the phone away from his ear. "Madame Red had been looking everywhere for you."

Ciel's face paled. He had completely forgot about RED. He shifted his eyes over to the man who stood patiently beside him and gave a small sheepish smile before answering Alois:

"I'm at the park but I must've fell asleep." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll be back in five minutes though, so hold her off until I get back."

"Babe, wait, I can't-"

"You're the best! I'll see you later. Bye babe."

"Ciel, no!"

"Bye. I owe you one!"

"Phantomhive, don't you dare hang u-"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, the "End Call" option was tapped and Ciel let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the time. The show started in two hours and he had to be dressed and ready to go in fifteen minutes as he was on bar duty tonight. Madame Red was going to skin him alive when he got back..

**_~~RED~~_**

Amber eyes stared curiously as they watched the younger male faff around with his phone. Clearing hid throat, he caught the boys attention and let a smile rest on his lips.

"I guess you're leaving then?" Sebastian asked, feigning disappointment when the boys head slowly nodded. "Shame. I wanted to play with you more, kitten." he purred.

"Hmm, really?" the boy hummed with a mischievous glint in his azure eyes. "Well, I guess you could come see me tonight at RED." he suggested, making his way over to the man before getting up onto his tip-toes so his mouth reached the man's ear. "I can give you a little show if you'd like." he added with a little wink.

Sebastian smirked. So _that's_ what kind of a club RED was. "I might just accept that little offer of yours, kitten but first, might I ask what your name is?"

"Ciel." the boy stated. "Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian hummed in response. There could not have been a more fitting name for the boy. "And yours?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." he answered.

"Sebastian, huh?" Ciel muttered to himself letting the name roll over his tongue a few times. It had a nice feel to it. "Well, I had better be off." Ciel sighed, glancing at the time. He now only had ten minutes left and it would take him at least five to walk back to RED. "I'll see you later, Sebastian."

"I'm sure you will, Ciel." the man answered before the two went their separate ways.

**_~~RED~~_**

Ciel strode back the RED with a wide grin on his face. Not only had he managed to take a nap but he had also managed to bag a hot guy along the way.

Ciel pushed open the front door of the club and was greeted graciously by Bard - the bartender as he walked through the back towards the dressing room where he was stopped by Madame Red who had a sympathetic-looking Alois tucked in behind her.

Madame Red was strict but not in a way that was cruel. She wouldn't just shout for no reason but Ciel was twenty minutes late and he could almost see the woman trembling with anger. Time-keeping was one thing Madame Red prided herself upon but when that was upset, the cause would quickly be removed. Luckily for Ciel, Madame Red seemed to have a soft-spot for him and constantly babbled on about how alike he and her sister were.

Ciel cast his eyes up to her, making them seem as puppy-like as possible and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm late, Madame. I was at the park and I guess time slipped away from me." he timidly explained, trying not to anger the seething woman any further.

"I hope you realise that I will be adding an extra hour to your shift tonight to make up for your tardiness." the woman informed. Ciel opened his mouth to protest but was quickly cut off when the woman began to speak once again. "Honestly Ciel, you're really pushing it. You know, if it weren't for the fact that you are one of our best dancers, I would have let you go weeks ago."

It was true. Business boomed whenever Ciel was to make an appearance on the stage. Even Madame Red had been surprised at how much sales went up when Ciel made an appearance and she was a very hard woman to please.

"I know. I'm sorry Madame. It won't happen again." Ciel assured as he gave a slight bow and the woman excused herself with a nod, leaving a less-than-impressed Alois standing in her wake.

"I really hate you, you know." the blonde pouted. "If that were me, she'd fire me straight away." Ciel let out a chuckle and pranced towards Alois, snaking his arm around his waist, hushing him.

"Aw, c'mon baby. I know you fancy the tits off of me." Ciel said flirtatiously causing the blonde to smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting you out of those jeans. That's for sure." Alois admitted as he brought his hand up to Ciel's bottom and gave it a light squeeze, earning a small gasp from the bluenette.

"Hm, tough luck for you then because you ain't getting none of this!" Ciel exclaimed, wiggling his hips as he jogged away from Alois and ventured into the dressing-room. He had a long night to get ready for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>_

_**If you liked this chapter remember to review and like it!**_

**_I'll see you in the next chapter,_**

_**Adios~**_


End file.
